Hell Rises Again
by Catbast
Summary: There is word of the Brotherhood reforming, putting Brittany and Santana into more danger than ever... But what can you do when the government has turned anti-superhero? Two Worlds sequel from Santana's POV


Everyone says that when you have your first baby, there's a feeling that you just can't explain. It's like everything you love about the world has been squeezed into one little bundle of joy and you'll do literally anything you can to protect it.

People mention that when your baby is born, you can't stop staring and noticing different features every time. You might see your mother's ears, your father-in-laws nose, or even your wife's lips.

As a first time mother I can happily confirm that it's fucking true. When Wally was first born, I couldn't stop staring at him. I loved him so much. I couldn't understand how I could love something I've only just met. Apparently, all mothers feel the same.

I remember Brittany telling me that my eyes would dry up and fall out if I didn't stop staring and that I was probably creeping Wally out. I didn't talk to her for a whole 4 hours after that. I think she felt pretty sorry in the end.

Being a first time mother to a baby is pretty damn tough, but at the end of the day you always have your family to help you. Being a first time mother to a child with superpowers, however, is _really_ fucking tough. The only people who can help you are 'The Changs', who live halfway across the fucking country. One time we called them 5 times in a day. I'm pretty sure they disconnected the phone after that.

I can't help it if it worries me that my child is developing almost 5 times faster than normal. Wally could walk and run at 5 months. Yes, you heard me, 5 months old. Some babies can't even sit up at that age! Trust me, I've read enough books to back me up on this.

Brittany says it's normal for some super-babies to be able to walk at this age. But I don't know what to think, it's not like there's any guides for us to read. Or any shows on TV. Or even parenting groups to go to. We have diddly squat to go by and it's so hard.

It's not like Wally is a bad child or anything. He's totally the opposite. He's perfect in every way but it's just so hard having a baby who sleeps so little and runs around so much. I hate knowing that when I go to bed, Brittany and Wally won't need to sleep for another few hours and that when I wake up in the morning, they have been awake long before me, too. I feel like I'm missing out on him growing up.

I do get to see him at his happiest though. I mean most of the time Brittany and Wally stay at home when I'm in bed. Sometimes she'll take him to a park somewhere in the world and try to tire him out so she can join me in bed. I miss the times where Brittany would hold me from behind and cuddle me until I fell asleep. Don't get me wrong, Wally is totally worth going to bed alone, but it's normal to miss night time cuddles, right?

I guess it's not so bad. I mean I feel a little left out at times but I'm sure it's just because it's such a big change. We haven't found out what Wally's super power is yet, but I'm certain he's going to have super speed, just like Britt. Why else would he sleep so little?

I'm still not sure whether Wally could even inherit my power. For one, I don't really even know what it is – all I know is that I can make bad things happen to people if I want. Two, no one in my family has ever had powers, never mind ones that cause destruction! And three, I don't even know how Wally was made. Brittany and I's lady baby is something that even Mike and Tina aren't sure about.

Mike thinks it's something to do with our cells from back when we were in the womb. He thinks that it's all to do with the fact that when a fetus is in the womb, for the first few months or so there is no 'true' gender. According to Mike, once our gender is formed, opposite sex cells are hidden somewhere in the body until many years later, where boom, some chick is impregnated by another chick.

He hasn't found any evidence for this theory and believe me, Brittany and I have been probed enough times. Brittany wanted to ask what kind of lady loving sexy times is most likely to cause this mysterious pregnancy, but Mike was too embarrassed to answer. Personally, my bet is scissoring.

It's weird because even though I'm in a relationship with a girl, Brit and I have both had to go on the pill in case anything happens and we aren't ready. I definitely want more kids, but not right now. Wally isn't even 1 yet and if we do have more babies, I want him to be at least 2 and a half. I mean, we don't even know how our babies are made; we just need to be careful.

God, if someone had told me when I first met Brittany that we'd end up married with a baby before I was 24, I'd have either laughed or punched them in the face. Probably both. It's weird to think that Brittany and I haven't been in love since we were kids. I remember the first time we met... We pretty much beat each other up. I guess things aren't that different now. We play fight all the time. We practice fight, too.

Even though we're parents, we still need to keep fit and prepared for attack. Mike thinks that even though the Brotherhood was defeated a few years back, they could easily still be up to something. Some members got away and went into hiding. Most of the members in hiding have never been found. The military helps us out with tracking them, but we can't capture them without enough evidence. It's part of this new Anti-Superhero bullshit going on.

Ever since the battle against the Brotherhood, there have been so many people against superheroes. A lot of people think they cause more damage than good. Others think that Supers believe they are better than everyone else. Sometimes you get people that even believe we're part of a group to overthrow and end human life as it is and start a new world with Supers only.

It's pretty fucking stupid because one, there's not nearly enough Supers in the world to even make the idea possible. Two, if we really wanted to 'end all human life', we wouldn't risk our fucking lives trying to save humans, now would we? And three, do these people even listen to themselves? Supers are rare enough as it is, just because you get the odd 'supervillans' doesn't mean that we all are. Do you think that superheroes and super villains are just going to over throw the fact that they hate each other and make babies just to overthrow human life as it is? No… I don't think so.

I mean I guess that's pretty hypocritical for me to say, but hell, I turned out to be good, didn't I? If it wasn't for Brittany, God knows what I'd be doing now.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. I'm interrupted from my nighttime thoughts when Brittany crawls into bed.

"Hi... Where's Wally?" I ask.

"You're gonna be so proud. Guess who's asleep?" Brittany smiles.

"No way! How did you do it?" I ask, shocked.

Normally Wally doesn't fall asleep till practically midnight. It's something he's inherited from Brittany – not needing very much sleep. I used to try and stay up with them, but when you're getting less than 6 hours of sleep a day and you're not built for it, it's not something I'd advise. I remember falling asleep in the supermarket once... Not fun.

"Well, you know how I took him to the park this morning?" Brittany asks.

"Mmm hmm," I mumble.

"I made him run from the swings to the slide like 50 times... I think he's going to sleep through the night, you know." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows.

"What?! Why did you do that? Poor baby, no wonder he's been so quiet today!" I scowl.

"It's not like I forced him to do it! I kept running away from him and he thought it was hilarious so I kept doing it. I think I was more tired than him in the end! He was enjoying himself and I love hearing him giggle," Brittany says.

"So do I..." I can't help but agree. "Well, I guess that as long as you haven't drugged him, I can appreciate your great deed of the day."

"I thought you'd be proud," Brittany teases. "So, what do I get in return for my amazing, little accomplishment?"

Brittany's hands slowly come to rest on my waist and I can feel her thumb tracing figures on my hipbones. I have to admit it feels good... But I'm not really in the mood for sexy times.

"Your reward is to give me a back rub. Lucky you," I say as I roll onto my side, trying to hide my smirk.

"Okay!" Brittany says happily.

Say what now? I turn back over in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're okay with that?" I ask, feeling suspicious.

"Yeah why not? You know how much I love touching you," Brittany says.

It's true... Brittany does love touching me. Even in public. Well, especially in public really. She gets kind of possessive. I like it though. It shows that she's happy to be with me and I can't complain about that.

"God, I'm so lucky that I'm married to you." I give her an awkward one-armed hug as I rest my head on her chest.

"Yeah, I guess you are," Brittany mumbles, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"Bitch." I giggle and snuggle closer into her neck. "You're supposed to say that you're happy to be married to me, too."

"I am?" Brittany teases.

"Mmm hmm." I rub my lips along her jawbone. Brittany drags her hands up my back in response and she lets out a tiny moan.

"I wish I could please you more," I whisper against her lips.

Our lips graze and I can nearly taste her, but she talks before I get the chance.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks.

I sit up on Brittany's hips and hold her hands in mine. She stares at me in that way where I swear she knows my every thought.

"Well, we both know that our sexy times are down by like 90%," I say. "I remember, you drew out a graph and everything," Brittany replies.

"I just feel like it's all my fault. I didn't realize that being mommies makes everything harder in the bedroom department." I can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Brittany lets out a snort of laughter and I feel even more embarrassed.

"Sorry, but if there's anyone to blame here, it's me." Brittany smiles. "I'm the one who got you pregnant."

"Well, yeah but we both know it's not controlled. Hell, you could have been pregnant by now if Mike didn't ask for us both to go on the pill," I say.

"True. He's a good thinker, that Mike Chang," Brittany says.

"Yeah he is... who would've thought that _WE_ would have to use protection?" I can't help but laugh at the irony.

We settle into a silence and I lay back down on Brittany's chest. Listening to her strange heartbeat is one of my favorite pastimes. Her speed makes it beat like 3 times faster; it sounds more like a hum than a beat. This is easily one of my favorite ways to fall asleep...

* * *

"Wally, bath time! You stinky baby."

Even though I know he can't really understand me, I still love talking to him. All the baby experts say it's a good thing to talk to your babies. I take him out of the high chair and wipe his face. It probably wasn't a good idea to turn my back on him when he was eating chocolate cake... Oh well! You live and learn, don't you?

"My god Wally, you got it in your hair! How did you do that?" I ask him. Wally stares blankly at me in response.

"What will your Mommy say? She already had to give you a bath after your diaper incident. Good thing it happened when I was asleep... but don't tell Mommy that," I say. "Your room still smells, so you might just have to sleep in our room tonight."

"I love hearing you talk to him," Brittany says, causing me to nearly have a freaking seizure. "But he isn't staying in our room. You know it's not good for them. He'll get used to it and then he'll-"

"You scared the crap out of me!" I interrupt. "And he can stay with us if I want! I'll just kick you out of bed."

Brittany raises an eyebrow in that arrogant 'you know I'm right' way and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. You want to help me bathe him?" I ask.

"I just did the laundry, Wally's pajamas are in his crib. And of course I do." Brittany says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch._

Without warning, Brittany's communicator goes off and I sigh in disappointment.

"Scratch that. I'll see you later," Brittany says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek and disappears in a flash to go out on a mission.

Brittany and I work missions on separate days to keep it equal. Well, Brittany normally does more missions than I, but that's purely because she is the fastest human in the world. She does missions on nights too, as long as I'm staying at home with Wally.

Even though the government has turned anti-super, we still manage to go out on missions. All as long as we get the hell out of the way before the police turn up. It's actually legal to arrest us supers now. It's total bull. Even though there's practically no supervillians around, there is still street crime. Hell, there's more street crime than any other type of crime and people would be screwed if we didn't help. The cops should be thankful.

Well, I guess some are… Once, on a mission I successfully managed to capture a guy who tried robbing a bank by tying rope around his wrists. By the time I had returned all the money and stopped the criminal from doing any further damage, these two cops had arrived and seen me. They saw my face, my outfit… everything.

I thought I was trapped. I'd have to hurt them to get away, but I was wrong. They told me that there was back up coming and pointed out which way to go without being spotted. I think there are a lot of police officers that would support us if they could. But they can't speak against the law, can they?

I take Wally's dirty clothes off and throw them in the dirty clothes hamper. I'm so happy that we don't have a baby who hates baths. When I place Wally in the bath, he giggles happily and splashes the water. I normally have to change my outfit after bathing him, but I don't really mind.

Once I've washed his hair I pick him up in a towel and rub him dry. I put him into his pajamas. Seeing as Brittany's not home, its up to me to keep Wally up until she gets back. Missions can sometimes take hours, depending on where they are and what's going on.

I'm reading a third book to Wally when I hear it.

The house literally shakes as someone bangs on the front door and Juicy starts barking like crazy. I know this can't be good. I need to take Wally to his special hiding spot. He knows how to open it himself, but if I go with him, the intruder will hear where we both go. I need to distract them while Wally hides.

"Wally, go hide! Hide and seek, okay? Go to the special hiding spot! Wally's mission, okay?" I say and I think he understands. Brittany and I train him for this moment practically every day.

I nudge him towards the work out gym where his little bookshelf is. I feel relieved when he pushes the door open himself.

I run downstairs with my powers lit up; ready to attack who ever is in our house.

"Wow, honey. Looks like you're in for a Zizes crisis," a deep womanly voice says.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I try to sound as strong as I can.

"Jeez, can't a lady snoop around a house in peace?" Zizes asks.

I haven't got time for this crap. I throw a fist full of energy towards her to show that I'm deadly serious.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, stick bitch," Zizes says.

Zizes charges at me and pins me against the wall. She squeezes my right arm and when I hear a dull click, I know she's broken it. I scream in agony and my eyes burn with tears. I try to use my good hand to blast her across the room, but Zizes grabs my other arm and threatens to break it, too.

"Do you really want me to break this arm, too?" Zizes asks.

I put my powers out in defeat.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I already told you. I just want to look around your house. Is that a problem?" Zizes says. "A little birdie told me that you'd be out of the house today. You just had to ruin my plans, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I try not to show any emotion. Like hell am I going to let her know I'm scared.

"It doesn't matter, sweet cheeks. All I know is that you're a super and that you helped end the Brotherhood. Which makes you an enemy of mine." Zizes says.

"It wasn't just me that ended the Brotherhood. There were lots of us. Why me?" I ask.

"Because I've heard that you haven't always been a titan. Didn't you want to join the Brotherhood once before?" Zizes smirks.

"I was a dumbass back then," I admit.

"What about now? You still look like a dumb bimbo to me. Ever thought about joining them again?" Zizes asks and I feel her grip get a little looser.

An idea strikes through my head... Maybe I can play along?

"I couldn't turn my back on my friends... Besides, wasn't the Brotherhood defeated?" I ask, playing dumb.

"That's what they want you to think, twiglet," Zizes says, letting me go. "You seem pretty interested... Here, take my card and I'll be in touch."

As she hands me the card, I press the S.O.S button on my titan communicator with my broken arm. It takes all my strength not to let out any sounds of pain.

"Thanks," I say. "If that's all you've got to say, then I hope you don't mind leaving. I've got lasagna in the oven."

Zizes glares at me, she must be able to tell I'm lying.

"Getting rid of a guest so soon? How rude. Why don't you invite me over for dinner?" Zizes asks.

"I only cook for one... being single and all. I'm super hungry, so maybe another time," I lie.

"Prove it," Zizes says.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._.. Wait, if I lead her into the kitchen, maybe I can defend myself with a knife.

"Right this way," I mumble.

"You got a pretty big house for living alone," Zizes says. I press S.O.S another 5 times. Where the hell is Brittany?

"Yeah well, what can I say? I like living in luxury," I lie again.

We finally make it to the kitchen and I run straight for the biggest knife. Zizes knows exactly what I'm doing and grabs my broken arm. I'm thrown against the wall again and my arm is in agony.

"You're going to wish you were never born, kid," Zizes says, raising a fist to my face.

I feel like this is it. She's about to strike me and I'll never see my son again. I'll never see my wife again and it's all because I'm too weak. The thought of leaving Wally behind and alone with this fucking piece of shit makes my stomach burn with pain.

I can feel myself losing control. This hasn't happened in years. My eyes are glowing and I can see the ceiling beginning to crack. But it's too late, my vision is beginning to blur.

"Get off her!"

I can breath again.

Zizes is gone but all I can see is a giant human shape gap in the wall.

Could it finally be?

"Are you okay?" Brittany suddenly appears in my face as she offers a hand to help me up.

I finally feel safe again.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, what happened to Zizes? Is she out?" I ask quickly.

"I think so, but not for long. Where's Wally? Is he okay?" Brittany asks, looking paler than I've ever seen before.

"He's hiding you know where," I whisper as we both run up to the gym. "What took you so long? We need to leave, now!"

"I was sent on a mission, you know that!" Brittany replies angrily.

"I sent you an S.O.S like a hundred times!" I argue back.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Brittany yells. "You have no idea what I imagined. I tried to get back as quickly as I could!"

"Whatever," I reply, I haven't got time for this shit.

We both squeeze through the door and I feel the back of my neck burning in fear. If Wally isn't in his special hiding spot, then I don't know what I'll do.

"It's the Winnie the Pooh one, right?" Brittany asks and I stare at her in disbelief.

"Alright, it's the Winnie the Pooh one then!" Brittany says as she pulls the top of the book backwards.

The secret compartment opens and we hear a giggle. My heart soars with happiness and we both move forwards to pick Wally up. I beat her and cuddle him with my good arm. I finally feel like everything will be okay. It doesn't last, though. There's sound of movement downstairs and I know that Zizes is awake.

I panic and look at Brittany. I know what I have to do.

"Just take him and leave! Stay with him until I can get away. I can handle her," I whisper.

Brittany shakes her head and I can practically see her heart breaking as I hand Wally over to her.

"I'm not leaving you." Brittany frowns, as she grabs hold of Wally.

"You have to. We made this plan to keep Wally safe. You can't go back on your word," I remind Brittany.

Brittany blinks back tears as she leans forward.

"I love you," Brittany says.

"I love you, too," I reply, kissing her on the lips. And as quick as that, she's gone.

I have to put my plan into action. My powers are weak because of my arm. I need a weapon and all of our weapons are hidden out of reach in the attic. I'm going to have to be quick, I can hear the movement getting closer.

I run as fast as I can to the attic. I can hear her running up the stairs behind me but she's got nothing on my speed.

As I get to the security door, I poke in the date of our wedding and slam the door behind me. I'm immediately feel safer as I look at our wall of weapons. I grab my trusty throwing knives and strap a handgun to my thigh.

I know what I have to do.

* * *

**A/N:** So I guess I'm back…huh? Hope you all enjoyed this.

If you don't like the direction this is going, please let me know why do don't like it?

Also, can we just talk about everything that was Brittana in 101 and 102… Jesus, how amazing was Heather?

Please follow me on tumblr… my URL is catbast . tumblr . com if you want to hear about upcoming chapters and spoilers etc.

A huge thank you to my beta purplepoppasquat for reading this and checking it over! You are amazing!


End file.
